scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anger of the Archer
|previousepisode = When You Wish Upon a Scare |nextepisode = Fun to Play With, Not to Meet }} Anger of the Archer is the third episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang goes to an old forest where an archery cotnest is going on, but it's haunted by a ghostly archer. Plot It was a dark, quiet night. A man was wandering through a forest, holding a bow and arrow. “Boy, this will be a good day,” said the man. “I love archery. This contest is gonna rock. Rock so much, it’s just gonna R O C K.” A woman walked up behind him. “Mac,” said the woman. “Hey Jane,” said Mac. “What are you doing without a camera? I thought we came here to see if the ghost archer legend was true,” said Jane. “I thought we should practice for the contest today,” said Mac. “But Mac!” exclaimed Jane. “My camera doesn’t have flash!” “Really?” asked Mac. “We might as well practice.” Mac and Jane walked over to a tree. It had a large target on it. “I’m going to grab my camera,” said Jane. She walked off. “Cool,” said Mac. He shot an arrow. It missed. “Dang it!” Mac shot another arrow, missing again. He looked back and found he had three more. Mac shot one, making the three a two. Mac shot another one, making the two a one. He missed both times. Jane walked back over. “So, you missed,” she said. “I still got another arrow,” he said. “Uh, no you don’t,” said Jane. Mac franticly searched for his last arrow, but couldn’t find it. Suddenly, it flew into the center of the target. He and Jane slowly turned around. There was a tall, green skinned humanoid creature. It wore a brown robe, and held a bow and arrow. It stepped forward, revealing glowing yellow eyes. Jane held up Mac’s camera and took a picture, flashing a bright light in the creature’s eyes. It roared. “Leave at once! I am the Demon Archer, the master of the arrow!” “Run!” exclaimed Mac. He and Jane ran off into the distance. The Demon Archer laughed, and ran off into the woods. … It was a bright, sunny day. The Mystery Machine drove along a road surrounded by green grass, hills, and some trees. “I don’t know about this guys,” said Daphne. “I have some bad memories related to archery.” “But Daphne,” said Fred. “I have some bad memories related to puppets, and you didn’t do anything.” “You didn’t say anything,” said Daphne. “Besides,” said Fred. “I’ve been planning on entering this archery competition for months. I entered the rest of you too!” “Wait, what?!” exclaimed Daphne. Scooby and Shaggy were in the back, listening to music with headphones. “You’re kidding, right?” asked Velma. “No,” said Fred. “You entered us in an archery contest?” asked Velma. “Like, huh?” asked Shaggy. “Don’t worry Shaggy,” said Scooby. “I’m good at archery.” “Like, I’m not,” said Shaggy. “And I hate archery!” exclaimed Daphne. “And I’ve never even held a bow and arrow,” said Velma. “Daphne’s at least good at archery.” “Who told you that?” asked Daphne. “Your dad,” said Fred. “I was told by your mom,” said Velma. “Like, me too,” said Shaggy. “Your uncle told me,” commented Scooby. “Nobody’s supposed to tell people,” said Daphne. “Then everybody wants me to do some archery, and I hate it!” “What ever happened that made you hate archery?” asked Shaggy. “Yeah, I love it!” exclaimed Scooby. “I’ll tell you later,” said Daphne. “Fred, I can’t believe you did this!” exclaimed Velma. “But the rules say you have to have a team of four people and a dog,” said Fred. “What if you, like, don’t have a dog?” asked Shaggy. “What kind of a person wouldn’t have a dog?” asked Scooby. Meanwhile, some guy was walking along. “I don’t have a dog,” he said. Back in the Mystery Machine, Fred was talking. “Relax guys,” said Fred. “It’ll be over soon.” The Mystery Machine pulled up in front of a row of cabins. A woman ran up. “Hello,” she said. “I’m Lily Jones. I run this competition. You must be Team Mystery.” “How can you tell?” asked Scooby. “Your… van,” said Lily. “Anyway, the contest is starting soon. Daphne, I was told you are the best archer out there, so I told everybody else. If anybody tells you this place is haunted, don’t listen. Some fools think that the Demon Archer haunts this place, ready to capture all the best archers.” “Like, this is getting creepy Scoob,” said Shaggy. “Fear is in the air,” said Scooby. “Let’s, like, go to that buffet over there,” suggested Shaggy. “Food is also in the air,” agreed Scooby. He and Shaggy strolled over to the buffet. “I’m not the best archer!” exclaimed Daphne, still talking to Lily. “Don’t try and fool me,” said Lily. “I have a video. But I know you’ll win so fast.” “Wait, I’m a good archer too, right?” asked Fred. “Sure,” said Lily. Her phone began to ring. Lily picked it up. “I’m busy Ted. Horror games? I’ve never played any horror games. Meet you where?” She put the phone down. “Sorry, this archer wants my advice on horror games. I need to convince him I have on opinion,” said Lily. She walked off. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were piling their plates up with all sorts of food. “Like, this is good Scoob,” said Scooby. “Yeah Shaggy,” said Shaggy. “Hang on,” said Scooby. “Like, what just happened?” asked Shaggy. “I don’t know,” said Scooby, shrugging. “Let’s eat!” He and Shaggy continued to pile things up on their plates. Scooby started scooping green ice cream. “Like, that looks good,” said Shaggy. Scooby turned to him. “Yeah,” he said. “Lime flavor, my favorite!” “Like, I love lime!” exclaimed Shaggy. He quickly scooped some ice cream. They both sat down at a picnic table. “I got some lemon too.” “Yeah, yeah,” said Scooby. They began to eat the lemon and lime ice cream. The two buddies quickly spit it out. “Like, banana!” cried Shaggy. “Green apple!” moaned Scooby. “Foiled again by the colors that people always use in lollipops and gumballs to make you wish you could have what you could not!” cried Shaggy. The two rolled on the ground, screaming. They quickly got up and ate everything on their plates. “Like, good,” said Shaggy. “Needs salt,” said Scooby. He and Shaggy walked back to the cabin and entered. “What if this monster targeting the best archers comes after me?” asked Daphne. “I don’t even like archery!” Suddenly, the lights went out. They heard the door open. Daphne screamed. They came back on. There was a note on the wall pinned on with an arrow. “What does it say?” asked Fred. Velma tore it down. “This is the Demon Archer. I have taken the best player, and I will take all of the other champions unless you and all the other archers leave my forest. I shall forever be the best one!” “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “Let’s go,” said Scooby. “Sorry guys,” said Fred. “But it looks like we’ve got a mystery on our hands.” “Right,” said Velma. “Step one, find the suspects.” “Like, Lily is our only suspect, must be her, mystery solved,” said Shaggy. “It’s time to split up and search for suspects,” said Fred. “I’ll go with Velma to search the cabins. Shaggy, you and Scooby check the woods. We’ll meet back here in an hour.” … Scooby and Shaggy were walking through the woods. “Like, at least we know the Demon Archer is targeting the archers, not the people,” said Shaggy. “Yeah,” said Scooby. “But we are archers.” “Like, thanks a lot for reminding me Scoob,” said Shaggy. “Your welcome,” said Scooby. “He-he-he-he!” “Like, hang on,” said Shaggy. “We aren’t gonna find any suspects here.” “Yeah,” said Scooby. Suddenly, an arrow flew into the tree next to them. The Demon Archer jumped down from a tree. It growled and raised the bow and arrow. Scooby and Shaggy ran, and the Demon Archer gave chase! They bolted all the way back to the buffet, where the Demon Archer vanished. From behind the table, a man popped up. “Hi!” he exclaimed. “I’m Mike.” It began to rain heavily. “I used my skill to make it rain,” he said. “I like rain.” “Like, I used to,” said Shaggy. “Me too,” said Scooby. “Until some ghost made of rain attacked us.” “Want show?” asked Mike. “Like, too many snowman ghosts,” said Shaggy. “Back to sun?” asked Mike. “No, we got attacked by a sun monster,” said Shaggy. “Twice,” reminded Scooby. “So rain’s the best,” said Mike. “Like, I guess he’s right Scoob,” said Shaggy. “Why not?” asked Scooby. “Yeah, why not?” agreed Mike. “Sadly, I can’t compete this year because of my broken arm. But I’m the best archer out there!” He strolled off. … Meanwhile, Velma and Fred were walking through the cabins. “Well,” said Fred. “Let’s start with this one.” Velma knocked on the door. A man opened the door. “Hello,” he said. “I’m Jimmy. I’m an archer! Want to see how good I am? Great? Will you follow me to that target! I thank you for agreeing. Are you watching? Good.” He stood in front of a tree with a target on it. Jimmy pulled out his arrow and shot, completely missing the target. “That wasn’t that good,” said Velma. “Here Jimmy, let me try,” said Fred. He pushed Jimmy aside and shot, landing near the center. Jimmy kept trying and missing. “Man, I need to stop this contest from happening so I won’t fail my team.” He ran off. Scooby and Shaggy walked over and quickly explained about Mike. “Good, we have suspects,” said Fred. “L-like, y-y-yeah,” said Shaggy. “What’s wrong?” asked Fred. “Want another suspect?” asked Shaggy. “Like, look behind you!” Fred turned around and saw the Demon Archer. “Now I must take you!” exclaimed the Demon Archer, reaching for Fred. “Run!” exclaimed Velma. The chase scene starts. Shaggy is running from the Demon Archer. He grabs a bow and arrow, attaches a rope, shoots at a tree, and swings away. He lands in a river, and the Demon Archer is on a log coming towards him. Shaggy can’t swim away, but Scooby shoots the log with an arrow, causing the Demon Archer to fall into the water. Fred is running from the Demon Archer. He stops and begins to shoot arrows. The Demon Archer walks over and gives him a thumbs up. Fred gives the Demon Archer the bow and arrow and runs away. He begins to shoot at the target, then realizes Fred is gone and roars! Velma is bolting away from the Demon Archer. He dives at her, and she climbs up a tree. He comes after her, and Velma jumps down on the other side. She bumps into Fred. They both run away and bump into the Demon Archer! Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Demon Archer. He shoots at Scooby’s collar, causing it to come off and hit a tree. Scooby pulls it off, and puts it back on. Not noticing Scooby, the Demon Archer trips and rolls into the distance. Fred and Velma are running from the Demon Archer. They run out of the woods, into the cabin, and close the door. Scooby and Shaggy are waiting. The chase scene ends. “Like, that was close,” said Shaggy. Lily knocked on the door. “I saw the Demon Archer chase you,” she said. “Would you like to quit?” “No,” said Fred. “Are you sure?” asked Lily. “Yes,” said Fred. “Like, maybe you can take my place,” offered Shaggy. “No,” said Lily. “I’m not really an archer.” She walked up. Velma looked at Fred. “We need a plan.” “Great,” said Fred. “Then it’s time to set a trap. Shaggy and Scooby, you two are bait!” “Like, sure,” said Shaggy. “No problem,” said Scooby. “Let’s go fishing, I’ll get the bait.” “That’s not what I meant,” said Fred. “Like, did we just agree to be what I think we did?” asked Shaggy. “Yeah,” said Scooby, whimpering. “Don’t worry guys,” said Fred. “It’ll all be over soon.” Shaggy gulped. “That’s what I’m afraid of,” said Scooby. … Scooby and Shaggy were strolling through the forest. “Like, we sure are great archers,” said Shaggy. “The very best,” said Scooby. He raised his bow and arrow at the target. Suddenly, the Demon Archer ran up next to them. “Then you must be the next to go!” he laughed. The Demon Archer reached for them, and Scooby and Shaggy ran off. It gave chase. Scooby and Shaggy ran over to the buffet. “Like, want some lime ice cream?” asked Shaggy. “It comes in one color,” said Scooby. He held up a plate with the green apple ice cream. The archer took a bite, screamed, and fell over. Fred ran over, and tied up the Demon Archer. Velma walked over. “Right, time to see who the Demon Archer really is,” he said. Fred walked over and tugged off the mask. “Wait… Daphne?!” “Like, huh?” asked Shaggy. “Makes no sense,” said Scooby. “But it does,” said Velma. “Daphne never wanted to compete. I noticed that nobody could actually shoot a bow and arrow, but the Demon Archer had quite a bit of skill. Just like Daphne. She found out about Fred’s plan to enter her and the rest of us in the contest early, and came up with the plan to scare everybody away so the rumor would be here before we arrived. That’s why the lights went out, Daphne couldn’t fake her own kidnapping with the lights on.” “There’s one thing I don’t understand; why do you have problems with archery?” asked Fred. “Well,” said Daphne. “It all started a long time ago when I was good at it. Then, I broke my TV by mistake while my favorite show was on. Since then I’ve hated archery. I wanted to be out of the contest, and I would have if it hadn’t been for you… no wait, that doesn’t work… man it’s had to think of a good line… I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn’t been for… you guys.” … Later that day, it was the gang’s turn. Scooby stepped up. He looked at the judges, and nodded. “Keep it real,” said Scooby. He turned to the target, and pulled out a bow and arrow. “Alright, Daphne’s up next,” said Fred. He looked around. “Wait, where’d Daphne go? We’ll get disqualified if Scooby doesn’t do well without Daphne!” Meanwhile, Daphne was at her house, watching TV. Back at the contest, Scooby was aiming at the target. “C’mon Scooby, you have to do this!” exclaimed Fred. “Like, we believe in you,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, do it,” said Velma. “I would have already,” said Scooby. He shook his head, and turned back to the target. He shot the arrow, landing in the exact center. “And the winner is,” said the judge. “Scooby-Doo!” “Told you so,” said Scooby. “Your prize is a trophy,” said the judge walking over. “And some lime ice cream!” He handed Scooby the trophy and the ice cream. Scooby took a bite, and screamed. “Green apple!” he groaned. “No! Not green apple! Wait, it’s lime. Never mind. Oh boy, Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Archery contest Notes/trivia *The green apple ice cream joke is based off the writer's true experiences. *Decca03 wrote the story with his old story, Ahoy Archer! in mind. Although he didn't remember that story very well and didn't bother to read it. Quotes *"My camera doesn't have flash!” – Jane Home media *TBA